


Chapter Five Alternate Storyline

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Beginning and the End [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bad Decisions, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, steve is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: What would have happened if Steve had shoved Tony instead of YOU in chapter 5 of Beginning and the End.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You guys asked for it so here it is!

Turned out the two young, unknown mutants were unknown because they hadn’t been mutants before that day. The Brotherhood was using yet another scheme to activate the mutant gene in those who carried it. This time it was by injecting experimental chemicals into unsuspecting youths. Luckily, the two kids would have a place at the Xavier school, along with the others that the Brotherhood had gotten to across the world. There’d been six separate attacks, all handled by different hero teams.

Bucky was just glad it wasn’t their problem. It meant that they could go back to their den and he could drag Tony down into the cushions to check him over for injuries. Logically, he knew the genius was fine. He hadn’t even taken any hits. It didn’t stop him from stripping the younger down to his boxers, though, and Tony only kept those because he’d demanded it. He was running his hands meticulously over every inch of Tony’s exposed skin when Steve came storming into the lab.

“Tony! I know you’re in here!”

Bucky tensed, instantly responding to the anger in the other alpha’s voice, but Tony just stuck his head out past the wall of blankets that blocked line of sight to the door.

“I have a ridiculously hot alpha ripping my clothes off at the moment. Can this wait?”

Steve didn’t seem amused.

“This isn’t a joke, Tony. This is serious. What were you thinking bringing Bucky with you to the fight? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You have to think about the consequences of what you do.”

Tony bristled, which made Bucky want to punch Steve like he had Pyro.

“Okay, first of all, _uncalled for_. Second, I absolutely did think of the consequences. Bucky and I talked about it and made a deal. It was handled. What was I supposed to do? Leave him here? He’d have flipped.”

“He’s in _Rut_ , Tony!”

“He’s also _right here_ ,” Bucky growled, moving just past Tony and out of the den.

He noted where all of the bots were in the lab, watching the action.

 “Bucky,” Steve turned to him, “you’re not in complete control of yourself. Tony should have been more careful.”

“I’m in control _enough_ ,” he bit out right back.

He could see Steve’s back going up. It was a natural response, but still a threatening one.

“Oh, yeah?” Steve challenged. “And what if you had hurt someone on the team? You broke Pyro’s nose, Buck.”

“Punk was running his mouth. Maybe it should serve as a lesson for anyone else who thinks about doing the same.”

His tone was laced with double meaning, and Steve certainly didn’t miss it. Tony moved closer to his side, clearly nervous.

“Are you threatening me?” Steve asked, disbelieving but still aggressive.

“Look, Steve, nothing happened, okay?” Tony placated. He looked painfully vulnerable standing there in nothing but his boxers, scars crisscrossing his skin. “Everything went fine and we all got back without a problem. Hopefully, we don’t get another call out until after Bucky’s Rut is over. Maybe this is a conversation better left for then?”

Steve still didn’t seem happy, but he did back down a bit. He sent a sharp look Tony’s way.

“If we do get called out, _both_ of you stay here. No discussion.”

Tony held up his hands and bared his throat in a submissive move and Bucky _hated_ it. He wanted to rip Steve’s throat right out of his neck, but managed to restrain himself. Tony was trying to _stop_ this from escalating to violence. Bucky _knew_ that. He’d be disappointed if Bucky attacked now.

“Sure, Steve. No problem. I’d rather cuddle anyway. I’m really starting to think we should rename Bucky to The Winter Snuggler. Seriously. The man has a _gift_.”

Steve didn’t seem anywhere near as amused by the thought as Tony was. A lot of that probably had to do with the tension between Steve and Bucky. Off to the side, YOU beeped and moved a bit closer, clearly testing the waters of whether or not it was safe to approach. Bucky growled lowly at Steve, warningly.

“As soon as Bucky’s out of Rut, we’re figuring out another arrangement.”

Tony reared back.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s pretty obvious that this isn’t working out, and it was only ever a ‘desperate times’ arrangement anyway. Bucky should have someone who knows what they’re doing.”

“I _do_ know what I’m doing, Steve,” Tony snapped, surging forward instead of away now.

His hands were balled into fists as he entered Steve’s space, growling up at him. The other alpha huffed in irritation. Bucky was practically shaking with the effort it took to keep from grabbing Tony and pulling him away.

“You know what I mean, Tony. A professional.”

“Oh, yeah, Steve. I know _exactly_ what you mean.”

“ _Tony-_ “

“No, fuck you, Steve,” the omega snarled. “I made the best call I could make. I wasn’t about to just _leave_ him here. I don’t know if you’ve taken the time out of your busy schedule to do any of the reading, but that’s just about the worst thing you can do to an alpha, give them an omega and then have the omega leave.”

His sarcasm was dripping. Steve’s exasperated expression twisted with irritation. Bucky stuttered half a step forward before catching himself.

“It’s not like that,” Steve bit out, “and you know it. You should have stayed here with him. The team-“

“Was going into an unknown situation with multiple mutants. I couldn’t just sit on the sidelines!”

“Yes, you damn well could have! You should have! What we do is _dangerous_!”

“Which is exactly why I needed to be there!”

They were almost nose-to-nose now, and Bucky’s teeth were grinding together so hard it felt like he might crack a tooth. Neither of them were paying him much attention any more.

“You’re just a reckless kid,” Steve thundered. “You shouldn’t be taking these kinds of risks. One of these days, you’re going to get yourself or someone else killed!”

Tony sneered.

“I think you and I both know it’s too late for _that_ warning, Steve. And I’m 22, not a kid anymore. I’m older than you were when you signed up for Project Rebirth!”

“That’s not even close to being the same thing!”

“No, no,” Tony falsely agreed, his chest almost brushing against Steve’s, “of course it isn’t. Arguably, your decision was far more reckless. But then, you’re an alpha so I guess that makes it okay.”

“That has nothing to do with this, now back _off!_ ”

Steve’s hands found Tony’s shoulders and pushed him away, just hard enough to make him stumble back. Bucky struck like a coiled snake, with how on edge he was. He put himself between them in less than a heartbeat, his metal fist slamming into Steve’s jaw. He felt the bone break and give way under the force of the blow.

There was no pause, no hesitation, not when _his_ _omega_ had been attacked. A vicious snarl tore its way from Bucky’s throat as he followed the other alpha down to the floor. He would end this threat, _finish_ it. Nothing could be allowed to harm Tony. _Nothing._ Bucky would keep him safe.

There was shouting, hands on Bucky’s shoulders trying to pull him away, but the alpha ignored them. He was hyper-focused, all his attention directed at the struggling man beneath him as they wrestled and traded blows. Bucky knew he’d cracked a few of the other’s ribs, at least.  He snarled as he slammed his metal fist into the other’s face, causing blood to gush from his nose. The other alpha’s eyes rolled up into to back of his head as he passed out. The hands that’d been grabbing at him were suddenly gone, replaced moments later by metal. Bucky was hauled up and away, despite his struggle.

The doors to the lab burst open as Bruce rushed inside. Another intruder, another _threat_. Bucky redoubled his efforts to get out of whatever was keeping him trapped. There was more shouting, and then Bruce was grabbing Steve by one shoulder and struggling to pull him away. He wasn’t enhanced, and Steve was heavy, but he eventually managed to get the super soldier out through the door. It sealed shut behind him.

Bucky kept on growling, but he calmed a great deal. The metal encasing his waist was red, two arms wrapped around him, Tony. Bucky relaxed even further. Tony would have been kept safe in the suit. The arms hesitantly loosened their grip.

“Bucky?”

“Are you hurt?” he asked, twisting around.

The suit didn’t let him see any injuries. He started scrambling for the emergency release latches. The suit moved back and away, one hand held out towards him. Bucky rumbled his irritation, but allowed it since the faceplate of the suit also lifted so he could see Tony’s face. He inhaled deeply, breathing in Tony’s scent.

“Just keep calm,” Tony said, apprehension clear in his tone. It set Bucky right back on edge. “You need to be calm, Bucky.”

Easier said than done. The alpha paced at the invisible edge of Tony’s boundary, growling faintly. He needed to know his omega was alright, unhurt. He _needed it!_

“I am calm,” he snarled.

“Uh, yeah, how about no? This isn’t calm, Bucky.”

Bucky’s hands flexed.

“Get out of the suit.”

“No can do, not until you’ve calmed down. I need to know you won’t hurt me, Bucky.”

The alpha reared back.

“I would _never_ hurt you!”

“Yeah, well, you kinda just beat your best friend to a bloody pulp so sorry that I’m not completely buying into your control right now.”

Bucky’d _defended his territory_ and now he needed to know his omega was unharmed. He’d rip the damn suit off if he had to.

“You’re _mine_ ,” he hissed out instead. “He had no right!”

Tony’s eyebrow twitched as he scowled.

“I’ll give you a pass this once cause you’re in Rut, but let’s just be perfectly clear that I’m not _anybody’s_ property, okay?”

Bucky bared his teeth in aggravation. That’s not what he meant!

“I’m supposed to protect you!”

“From _Steve?_ He’s my godfather! I’m plenty safe with him.”

“He shoved you!”

“He pushed me out of his space! He wasn’t going to hurt me!”

Bucky growled savagely.

“He _touched_ you.”

Tony seemed right about ready to start shouting back but bit his tongue. A gauntleted hand rose up to drag through his hair before he caught himself and remembered he couldn’t do that with the helmet still on.

“Okay, okay,” he said, though it seemed more directed at himself than Bucky. “I think I get what’s going on here, but _shit_.”

His eyes betrayed his fear and Bucky inched closer, wanting to wrap him up and chase all his fears away. The threats were gone and Tony’s lab was secure. Bucky didn’t have to focus on anything but Tony’s happiness and comfort.

“Please get out of the suit?” he tried.

Tony’s gaze snapped back to him.

“You’re really worried, aren’t you? That I’m hurt under here.” He was waving off Bucky’s response before the alpha could even make it. “Yeah, okay. Gimme a sec.”

“Sir,” JARVIS spoke up from above them, “are you sur-“

“Yes, I’m sure. Now let’s get this thing off me.”

The AI’s terse silence spoke of his disapproval, but he extended the arms around the platform needed to remove the suit from Tony’s body. Bucky paced as he waited, impatient.

“Agents Romanov and Barton wish to know if you require an extraction, Sir.”

Bucky growled, but Tony held a hand out toward him.

“That’s a negative, J. But maybe… Keep them on standby? Wouldn’t hurt to have some backup on hand in case Steve was right about my ability to handle all this.”

Bucky scowled at the thought that Tony would take any insult to heart.

“Of course, Sir. Please note that your safety is among my primary functions. Should actions need to be taken, I will not hesitate.”

“Broken Sword Protocol, J. I got it. There’s no one I’d rather have in charge.”

The genius spared a grin at the ceiling as the last of the armor was removed. Then he was stepping off the platform and opening his arms wide to Bucky, right back in the boxers he’d been stripped to earlier.

“Alright, Bucky-bear. I’m all yours.”

Bucky pounced, wrapping his arms around Tony and lifting him right off his feet to carry him back to their den. He wrapped around the genius as soon as they were back among the blankets, burying his face in Tony’s neck and inhaling deeply. His hands ran over the genius’s ribs to check for injuries, making the younger giggle and squirm a bit.

“Okay, okay, enough with the tickling!”

Bucky huffed, but relented. He resituated them so he’d have line of sight to the door.

“No one will hurt you,” he promised grumpily. “I will take care of you.”

Tony snuggled closer, but Bucky could feel the tension in his body.

“It’s not me I’m worried about…”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Give me all of your thoughts! *grabby hands*


End file.
